Life Inside Me
by pink-bananas277
Summary: Prim never died, and it's Katniss' wedding day, 6 months after the war. But what happens when she is feeling rushed into marriage, and finds someone in the woods who she never thought she would see again. Oneshot, Katniss/Gale Rated T for language.


I never wanted this. Of course, I have loved Peeta, since the first Games, but I never wanted this to happen.

"I do," he said, placing a ring on my finger. I could already see the loaf of bread on the back table, waiting to be toasted.

"I do," I forced the words out of my mouth, placing the horrid ring on his finger.

My eyes looked up to Peeta's loving blue ones, and I kept asking myself "Why did I agree to this, why?"

I never wanted marriage, with Peeta. Ever since we took down the Capitol, Peeta's been begging us to get married, and he even wants to have an official honeymoon after this. I just agreed so he would stop bugging me about it. The thought of Peeta _inside_ of me, sickened my stomach. Even though I love him, I never wanted to have children.

Before I knew it, the priest said, "I know pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, you may kiss your bride," and Peeta and mine's lips almost touched, I realized I had one option left, where no one could find me, well _almost_ no one.

The woods.

Before Peeta's lips touched mine, I ran as fast as I could from Peeta, and my mother, and Prim, and everyone else at the wedding, and ran to the woods. I nearly tripped over my wedding dress several times, the one that Cinna made me.

I was still running, until I ran into someone. I looked up, shocked at who it was.

"Gale?"

He looked back down at me. "Yeah.."

"What are you doing here? I thought you went away to District 2"

"I did, but I came back to take the string from my snares, and then I'm going back."

I knew that someone might come look for me eventually, so I only had one choice. "Take me with you."

He was shocked. "Katniss, are you crazy? You're supposed to be getting married to Peeta right now, and you want to come back with me?"

"Yes, Gale. Maybe I can give you my love, if I try. Just maybe. I don't want to get married to Peeta, the thought of it just makes me depressed," I said. "But Gale, you open up the life inside me, and you can give me more than him. Please let me go with you."

Gale sighed. "Alright, Catnip. But we have to catch the train right now."

* * *

I now sat next to Gale, and we were on the train to District 2. Had it really been Gale that I have loved all these years? He knew me better, and we were two halves of a whole. He was mine, and I was his after all. Anything else didn't make sense.

My wedding dress was dirty and ripped, and the bun in my hair that Prim did, had fallen out, and my dark wavy curls were on my shoulders. I sat next to Gale the whole train ride, hand in hand. He gave me the strength and confidence Peeta couldn't give me. He was the only person I could trust, other than Prim.

Once we finally arrived, it was nightfall, and Gale showed me where he had been staying for the past 6 months.

It was a small cabin, and the inside was really nice.

"Maybe you should take a shower," Gale spoke. "You're a mess right now."

He was right. "Okay, but I don't have anything to change into."

"You can borrow my clothes, and then you can go shopping tomorrow."

I nodded, even though I hated shopping.

* * *

After I showered, I browsed through Gale's clothes in his bedroom. Most of his shirts were way too big, and would cover both my top and bottom half. Halfway through, the door opened, and Gale walked in.

I screamed loudly, and tried to cover myself up.

Gale's face was flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't know you were in here, I swear I didn't see anything!" he said, covering his eyes with his hands.

He closed the door, and I was sure my face was flushed as well.

I was still picking out a shirt to wear, when I heard the phone ring. Gale answered it, and then he yelled, "KATNISS, SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

I grabbed the nearest towel Gale had in his room, and wrapped it around myself.

When I took the phone from Gale, I was terrified when I heard the voice on the other side.

"Katniss! Why the fuck are you in District 2, with _him_!" Peeta yelled.

"Because I was rushing into marriage, and I'm happy with Gale. He never yells at me like you are!"

"Well, I'm yelling because my bride took off to District 2 with her best friend! Or did he trick you into it?! I swear I'll kill him!"

I was getting frustrated and angry. "No, I ran into in the woods, and I wanted to be away from you! And he's more than my best friend now, for the record Peeta. And don't even think about coming down here because I will literally kick your ass!" I yelled in one big hurry.

"Katniss," Peeta's voice was calm. "Please come back home. We can still toast our bread, and even have our official honeymoon!"

"You have some nerve, Peeta Mellark. Like I'd ever want to get in your pants! Just, please leave me alone, and move on. I..I don't love you anymore."

"Why?" his voice was full of bravado.

"Because I'm in love with Gale!" I said, and then slammed the phone down on the charger. I readjusted my towel, and my eyes moved to Gale.

Gale's face looked shocked. I walked over to him, and hugged him as tears trickled down from my eyes.

"Catnip, why did you say you love me."

I smiled, and looked up at Gale. "Because I do," I whispered, and then brought my lips to his.

It's been so long since I last kissed Gale, I almost forgot how heated and addicting they are. I would have been kissing him every single day, but I had to love Peeta if I wanted to live.

But now, I could love Gale freely, or at least learn to love him. I might have to return to District 12 eventually, but I think living in District 2 with him would be a dream come true.

He was near to braking the kiss, but I pulled his head closer to mine, deepening it instead. He finally accepted it, and kissed me back.

When I finally broke away, I was breathless. "Wow."

"Does Peeta ever kiss you like that?" Gale smirked.

"He's not anything near that. I think he just wanted to get in my pants to be honest."

"Really," Gale asked surprised. "I thought he loved you more than that. You guys were once 'The Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12' you know"

"Don't remind me," I said, pulling him into another hug. "Gale, would it be alright if I stay here for awhile? I just don't know if I can face Peeta, or anyone for that matter."

"Don't worry, Catnip. You can stay with me as long as you want. I've never stopped loving you, and I never will."

"Me too, Gale. You really do open up the life inside me."

He gave me another one of his mind-blowing kisses, and then I went to go put one of his shirts on.

I was really prepared to live with Gale for a while. Even the rest of my life if I have to.

**FIN**

* * *

**Please Review~**


End file.
